1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pitch games utilizing disk-type throwing devices and a frame designed to receive the disks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A past art patent search was conducted and a list of patents which appeared to us to be most pertinent to the invention follows.
NL 7,415,769, Reunders concerns a game using balls that are thrown onto a flat board divided into nine zones. These zones are identified by letters (A, B, C) and numbers (1, 2, 3). Each zone is pierced at its center with a hole to receive the balls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,656 Jun. 23, 1992, Green represents a target made of vertical receptacles, internal and external. This target may receive many kinds of small projectiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,139, May 5, 1992, Baumgartner illustrates a game using disks that are tossed into a receptacle placed at a certain distance. The receptacle is divided into zones to which are attributed different scores.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,441, Jul. 10, 1992, Novinsky represents a disk-like projectile. The weight of the projectile can be modified by removing the central part of the disk.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,590, Jun. 26, 1990, Palmer describes a pitch game utilizing disk-type throwing devices and a standing platform designed to catch and retain the disks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,758, Nov. 19, 1985, Zehr refers to a disk that can bounce on water a great number of times.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,046, Jul. 26, 1983, Cosmopoulos illustrates a disk designed to bounce on water.
CN 2,0927,388 is a game made up of fork-like pickets and ring projectiles.
CN 1,181,446 uses the principle of tick-tack-toe*. Projectiles made of little sacks filled with loose material are tossed onto a receptacle frame that can be magnetic. FNT *corresponds to Webster's tick-tack-toe or tit-tat-toe
A tick-tack-toe game available in stores is made of a frame holding nine rectangular tilting targets. Upon the impact of a projectile, the target rotates and displays an "X" or an "O".